Breaking Out
by cherryOak21
Summary: He doesn't know what it is about her that draws him closer. Maybe it's the auburn streaks in her hair, the fact that she plays the piano? Or maybe, it's just him. Everything about her screams "keep away!" Her dangerous coal-black eyes, her cold personality. However, Ji Hoo is certain that she's the special someone he's been waiting for... even if she cannot remember him in the end.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi all, this is my second shot at BOF fanfic. The other fanfic I wrote (still in-progress) is called Rivaled Love. Go check it out when you have the time! Btw, this is not a sequel to Rivaled Love. Okay, I might make it a sequel but depends on how it's going to turn out. **

**Anyways, here's a little reminder. The main female character in this story is an OC. So if any of you here are vehemently opposed to OCs or anti-OCs, hmmm, it's not a good idea to read this as you wouldn't enjoy it. But still, give this a chance! I promise (or hope) this will be good. Enjoy! Take note, this is set after the ending of BOF, except that the F4 and Jan Di are still in Shinwa High.**

**Oh, thank you so much to my reviewers so far (kdramacrazy, starrylaa and jakbnimble) for their invaluable reviews on how to approach this new fanfic. Thanks:)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own BOF or any of the characters in it. I own only my OCs.**

* * *

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Feeling my arm go numb, I gently unlatch the girl's tight grip on my arm. I swear, if she continues clinging onto my arm, I'll have to amputate it for lack of blood flow. Ever since Jan Di was engaged to Jun Pyo, I've devoted myself to my _harabeoji's_ clinic. Just as well, I've been thinking about expanding it. My friends think I don't know, but I hear them whispering about me being an empty shell and having a lifeless look in my eyes even though I'm busy everyday. With my _harabeoji's _clinic, playing my violin, piano, and guitar. Right, and continuing with my studies. That's it, really? I can't think of anything else I would want to do.

I don't need to look around to see Woo Bin's arm protectively curled around Jae Kyung, or Ga Eul's head resting on Yi Jeong's shoulder, or—at this, my heart jolts as though 500 watts of electricity has been pumped through it—Jan Di's and Jun Pyo's hands intertwined, an engagement ring sparkling on Jan Di's fourth finger to know that everyone is living happily ever after. Just like in the fairytales.

The girl next to me—what was her name again?—whined and tries to get my attention. I ignore her and look up at Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong meets my eyes and sighs. "You can leave us now." He addresses the girl curtly. A look of disappointment crosses her face and she simpers one last time, before exiting the F4's lounge. I don't think I will ever get to know her name. I nod thankfully to Yi Jeong but he just looks at me in frustration. Like I'm a patient who is desperately sick but he doesn't know what medicine to administer to me to help me get well.

This place has changed since my friends got their partners. No more loud music blasting, since Jae Kyung forbids it and no more random girls hanging around the lounge because Ga Eul will get upset. Of course, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong still have girls who help out with the cleaning of the lounge, but nothing else. A small smile tugs at my lips; it would be madness if the Casanova and the Don Juan really kicked their bad habits. They still patronize the night clubs frequently, Jun Pyo going with them occasionally. Of course, the girls don't know and I wouldn't dream of telling them. The other three would bite my head off. As much as I don't want to be there, I still have to so as to avoid the constant complaints about the sad and boring life I lead.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin are insistent on pairing me up with someone. One of the main reasons they still have girls in the lounge is in the foolish hope that one of them will catch my eye. They should know by now how I detest shallow girls. Jun Pyo doesn't really do much, which I appreciate. Or maybe he simply doesn't care. He's probably still sore over the fact that Jan Di had a crush on me then.

Woo Bin, finally realizing at the girl next to me has gone, says loudly, "Yo bro, you chase her away again?" Jae Kyung, seeing the awkward situation I'm in, punches Woo Bin on his shoulder. At this, I give a real grin in days. Her punches hurt, and I'm feeling almost sorry for Woo Bin right now.

This brings on a full-on fight between the girls and my friends. Relieved at the distraction, I slip out of the suffocating lounge unnoticed. Outside, I lean back against the wall and sigh, the grin disappearing and a dull look replacing it. I'm not sure how long I stood there, but the fight inside seems to have stopped. Then I hear Jan Di speaking in a low tone, "…Jun Pyo, you should show more care and concern for Ji Hoo sunbae, he looks really…" What I looked like, I never find out because Jun Pyo makes an irritated "tut!" sound and stops Jan Di midway. "Yah! Geum Jan Di, you want me to give you up to him?" He starts ranting uncontrollably and I can almost see Jan Di's eyes rolling.

Smiling slightly, I turn away from the lounge and head somewhere. Planting one foot in front of another in the lush carpeted ground, somehow, I end up in front of the music room, complete with soundproof walls, reserved specially for me. Is this really all that my life consists of? Study, work, music?

I push the door open gently and am greeted with a strange sight. No, a strange sound. Someone is playing my piano. My white Steinway grand piano. However, as I wait for the familiar rush of anger to course through me, to my surprise, it doesn't come. Maybe it's something to do with the pianist playing the song. She has dark brown hair tied into two simple ponytails, with something looking suspiciously like faint auburn highlights running through it. Normally, brown and auburn? Nah, not a good choice. But funnily enough, it looks great on her. Her back is facing me, so I can't see much of her.

I close my eyes, and listen to the song she's playing. It doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard before. It sounds, well, even I can't achieve that standard sometimes. There's no other word to describe it. It sounds magical. Even with my eyes closed, I can imagine her fingers dancing across the black-and-white keys. The song, sounding impossibly sweet, holds hints of loneliness in it and a yearning feeling. Played by her, the loneliness and yearning is brought out tenfold. However, I sense her joy and the freedom in her music, that she is enjoying the song. Then, the change is so gradual that I don't notice it, it changes into a darker song, with higher pitches, and something hiding underneath the perfect façade that is begging to come out. This new song is played in the minor key, and it feels violent, bitter.

Abruptly, the song ends and the girl stands, shutting the lid of the piano carefully, running a gentle hand across the piano. She turns to find me there, and I meet her eyes. They are not soft, or brown, like I imagined, but dark and almost black. Looking at them, it feels like I'm drowning in a bottomless pit. A guarded expression slides onto her face immediately and her thin brows pushes together in a frown. I notice the way her eyes trace my branded clothes distastefully. I wonder if she is a commoner.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my music room?" I only just stopped my mouth from opening wide in shock. _Her music room? Hers?_ "Oh right, I forgot," She explains in a less hostile voice, but the frown remains in place. "The principal said I was to share the room with someone. Is it you?" Struggling to maintain my cool composure, I stretch a hand forward. "Yes, I'm Yoon Ji Hoo. And you are…?" I introduce myself politely, thinking, _Oh well, I knew this wouldn't be my private music room for long. I guess Jun Pyo forgot to tell me. _Her frown melts, and she takes my hand hesitantly.

"Chae Hyun Ri," She says, a small smile lighting her features.

* * *

**Oh wow, it actually sounded okay-ish. Well, here's hoping I get some reviews cos it's the first time I'm writing in such a style:) If you were wondering, I imagine Chae Hyun Ri to be Korean actress Han Hye Jin. **


	2. The Angel

**A/N: Aw, only one review? I'm heartbroken… Please review for this chapter and tell me what you think! A huge thank you to Winnie78 for reviewing! And thanks also for reviewing in Rivaled Love. I'll update soon:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BOF or any of the characters in it. **

* * *

**Hyun Ri's POV**

My pinky presses on the black key and the song ends on a melancholic mood. Standing, I shut the lid carefully and run a gentle hand across the piano. _A white Steinway grand piano! I can't believe I'll ever get to touch something like this._ My mind wanders back to the first meeting with the principal.

_I shuffle my feet nervously, looking everywhere else, the carpet, the glass table, the cupboards…anywhere else except at the principal. I hear my foster mother speaking respectfully to the principal, who is coincidentally, the woman-in-charge of the global corporation Shinwa Group. _

"…_Give her a chance. She will do very well and she promises to win the international piano competition. She says she can do it…" At this, my head jerks upwards in an unnatural movement and I know horror is written clearly on my face. Fortunately, the principal does not notice it. _

_The international piano competition? Who is she kidding? Thousands of musical geniuses from all around the world take part in it annually. Just pick anyone from that lot and he or she can easily beat me with just the easy version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star! _

_However, I sneak a peek and sees the principal pursing her lips. I know she is considering whether or not to let me, the commoner orphan, into her school of aristocrats. "Does she have any certificates or awards presented to her?" Bowing my head again, I hear my foster mother let out a sigh of relief. "Yes… Here it is," She reaches into the big black garbage bag next to her and pulls out a thick file. She also pulls the mouth of the bag open and proudly shows off the collection of trophies inside. I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. _

_The only things we have in abundance at home are the trophies and certificates I got from the competitions my foster mother forces me to take part in. She adopted me then because of my talent with the piano. She believes one day I can get into Shinwa High and make us rich. That is why we are here groveling at an impossible chance to get into the school for the rich. Before we arrived here on the public bus, I voice my negative opinions about the chances we have. _

"_Nonsense!" I can still hear her sharp voice. "What is this all about? The school for the rich?" She makes a noise at the back of her throat. "Didn't you hear the news a year ago, that Geum Jan Di, she got into Shinwa and she's a commoner! You look much better than her and you also have an obvious talent. Look at this!" She shakes a soggy flyer an ahjumma gave her in front of me. "We accept talents…" _

"_Hyun Ri." A commanding voice calls my name. Startled, I look up and catch the principal staring at me. My foster mother prods me forward excitedly. "Based on the competitions you won, you are allowed to join Shinwa. But, if you do not win the international piano competition by the end of this year, I'm sorry, you have to leave." I blink, my throat dry. Shinwa High? I can join Shinwa High? _

The moment I saw this white grand piano, I vowed to win the competition. Honestly, nothing here interests me, except this wonderful music room. _Whatever it takes, I will win the competition._ As I turn to head out of the door, I see someone leaning casually against the wall. He is staring at me curiously. Immediately, my mood flickers and I know my expression has soured but I do not care. Did he listen to my whole song?

As my eyes note the way his clothes are smoothed without a single crease with the smell of expensive perfume lingering in the air, I know he is one of the rich. I stare defiantly back into his eyes, and try to ignore his chestnut-coloured hair, his perfect angelic features, and soulful eyes… _Chae Hyun Ri! You are not here to admire guys, you're here to study! Besides, he must be another rich snob._ I smack myself mentally upside my head and say the first thing that comes into my head since the silence is getting awkward. "Who are you? What are you doing in my music room?"

Shock crosses his face but he hides it well. Thinking back, I recall the principal saying something about me sharing the music room with another student. Instantly, I feel bad but keep my frown in place. _Who knows, he might still be a snob._ "Oh right, I forgot. The principal said I was to share the room with someone. Is it you?" I gear myself up, prepared for a sarcastic remark like "Yeah right! What is someone like you doing here?"

However, the beautiful stranger does nothing like that. I am surprised by the simple way he answers. "Yes, I'm Yoon Ji Hoo. And you are…?" He extends a hand towards me. _Yoon Ji Hoo._ My mind etches the name into memory. Uncertainly, I take the proffered hand. It feels warm and strong, and I see his fingers. They are like mine, freakishly long, but suitable for playing the piano, stretching across huge chords. "Chae Hyun Ri." I reply, finally allowing a small smile to grace my face.

"The piano piece you played was great. I've never heard anything like that. What's it called?" Confusion clouds my head for a second before I realise he is talking to me. Ecstasy builds up in me quickly, but I squash it just as fast. "Oh, that, it's just two of my favourite songs, I modified it a little in the middle so that both would link." I answer nonchalantly, praying fervently that Yoon Ji Hoo wouldn't hear my frantic heartbeat.

Maybe I played it a little too cool, because he switches topics swiftly, asking, "Are you a new transfer student? I've never seen you around here before. I'm in Year 3." I try to answer his questions without injecting hostility into my tone, something which I find it hard to adapt to. As he guides me along in the conversation, I slip comfortably into it, my tensed position slowly relaxing. Then, the school bell rings shortly, and we end the chat. As I step out of the room, I call back, stunned at my own audacity, "Bye Ji Hoo!" He faces me with a mock shock expression on his face. "Aren't you calling me sunbae?" Feeling bold, I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs musically, and waves at me to go on.

As I stumble down the passageway, I feel amazed at myself. I never imagined that I could actually stand a polite conversation with someone from this school. I cannot place it, but his presence makes me feel comforted and soothed. "Ji Hoo…" I muse, saying his name aloud seems like something illegal. And of course, I just can't get his flawless face out of my mind.

Caught up in my thoughts, I bump into someone coming down the hallway. "Oi! Watch where you're going, idiot!" I look up, only to see a guy with curly hair sticking out of his head glaring at me, and two guys flanking him from behind. At once, my almost happy mood dissipates and a sneer skims my face. "What's your problem, worm head?" My "bad girl" mode switches on and I start a staring match with one of the boys behind 'worm head'. Eventually, the boy looks away and my sneer becomes more pronounced.

The 'worm head' is seething and I know it. He grabs my arm tightly, and having being bullied for so many time before, I can already visualize the ending. Before he knows it, I twist his arm painfully behind his back and have him on the ground in seconds. His two friends do nothing to help, instead, they just watch amusedly as if this is an interesting action movie. I hear one of them saying "…fiercer Geum Jan Di…" The name rings a bell in my head but I can't recall where I heard that.

"Jun Pyo? What are you doing on the floor?" I hear someone calling the 'worm head' and my blood freezes over. I recognize that voice. Turning, I see my own shock reflected in those eyes.

* * *

**Ah… end of chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it, and please review! Really. It means the world to me. Thanks! Btw, sorry for making Jun Pyo seem so mean, don't worry, he'll be much nicer in the future chapters:)**


	3. An Uncanny Resemblance

**A/N: Hi all! Only one review again? :( But anyways, thanks for reading and thanks a million to Nariko7star for your review and favouriting and following my fanfic! Glad to know that you are enjoying this story. Also, thank you to soshifan and WluckystarW for following the fanfic:)**

**So, can we just try for one more review this chapter? Two mini reviews for this chapter? No pressure:) Hope all of you are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF or any characters in it. **

* * *

**Ji Hoo's POV**

_Chae Hyun Ri. _Immediately, my musically-inclined brain commits the name to memory. I cannot help but think that it sounds better than Geum Jan Di, whose name is easily confused with weed. I strike up an easy conversation with the new girl to reduce the tension between us. She answers with one-worders at first but as we progress, her tense body subtly eases up. Instead of standing upright and straight-backed, she allows her perfect façade to slip and she leans her body weight on her right leg, slouching a little.

Funny how I'm making so many detailed observations about her. Something about Chae Hyun Ri makes me want to know more about her. Maybe it's her striking hair, or the way she carries herself, or maybe… it's just me.

The familiar school bell rings and Hyun Ri gathers her things and heads for the door. I find that I am reluctant to see her go. It's perhaps due to the fact that I haven't had a proper conversation in ages. Something I am not expecting happens. At the door, Hyun Ri shouts to me, "Bye Ji Hoo!" Hearing her say my name, it sounds as though we have been friends for years. No one in this school, apart from the F3, has ever called me Ji Hoo. Not even Jan Di; it's always "Sunbae". Being called "sunbae" for so long, it's a nice change to have someone actually say my name. "Aren't you calling me sunbae?" I allow shock to cross my features. She playfully sticks her tongue out at me, and I laugh, gesturing at her to go on.

For the first time in days, I actually feel joy. A realization hits me in the gut. Chae Hyun Ri is able to make me _happy_. My lips curve up in a small smile as I walk along the corridor. Two people bickering boisterously makes me look up in curiosity. One of them sounds suspiciously like Jun Pyo in a bad mood. Raising my head, I see a girl grab Jun Pyo by the collar and in one fluid motion, she throws him over her shoulder. Even from a distance, I can see Jun Pyo sporting a slightly bloodied nose and a horrified expression. Before I can stop myself, the words are out in a second, "Jun Pyo? What are you doing on the floor?" The girl with auburn highlights turns at my voice.

* * *

**Hyun Ri's POV**

Ji Hoo is standing very still, taking in the awkward scene in front of him. _Oh shit. It's Ji Hoo. _I suck in a horrified breath. The fact that 'worm head', no, Jun Pyo's two friends are sniggering does not help matters. Throwing a dirty look at me, Jun Pyo stands and pinches the bridge of his nose, attempting to stem the blood flow. As for me, I touch one of my ponytails nervously and stare determinedly at the ground. "Hyun Ri? Did you just judo-flip Jun Pyo to the floor?" My head jerks upward in complete amazement. Ji Hoo smiles amusedly at the situation, just like Jun Pyo's two friends, he seems to be in no hurry to help Jun Pyo. Mentally, I sag with relief. _At least he is not alarmed or angry. _

"Yah!" Jun Pyo shouts at Ji Hoo. "Yoon Ji Hoo, you know her? Drag this crazy girl out now! What is this commoner," He spits out the word, "doing—" Before he gets out his sentence, I am already snarling and taking a threatening step towards him but something stops me. Ji Hoo is grasping my arm gently. At his touch, an unexplainable tingle travels along my nerves and my heart feels as though I've just completed a marathon. "Hyun Ri, I'm sure you have classes now. Why don't you go on first?" His tone has a teasing note to it. "Fine," I huff and stalk off after remembering to exchange death glares with Jun Pyo. The muffled snickers still linger in my head. _Why does Ji Hoo have such rude and weird friends? Plus they act like they own the school!_

* * *

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Woo Bin walks over and slaps Jun Pyo on the back. "Jun Pyo, you just found yourself an equivalent of Geum Jan Di. And her judo move? Wow, just wow." I grin, and pluck the handkerchief from Jun Pyo's coat pocket before handing it to him. Jun Pyo snatches it and holds it to his nose immediately. "Thanks," Jun Pyo grumbles.

"Yah Ji Hoo, you haven't smiled like this in a long time. Is it that girl?" I feel a weight on my shoulder and hear Yi Jeong speaking to me. Instantly, the grin is wiped from my face and my usual expressionless look replaces it. "She's just a friend. Don't get ideas," I warn Yi Jeong. "Just a friend," He repeats. I sense that the word "friend" has many different implications. "A friend, Ji Hoo?" I groan inwardly. Not Woo Bin, too.

But I can't keep the smile from my features as I recall Hyun Ri performing a judo backflip on Jun Pyo. It's almost as good as Jan Di's roundhouse kick. Almost. "Come on!" My train of thoughts halt as Jun Pyo beckons us over. "Are we going to stand here all day, digging information out of Ji Hoo who is never going to tell us anything? We're going to the lounge." At this, Yi Jeong raises an eyebrow. "What about the lessons?" Jun Pyo rolls his eyes in a familiar gesture and he points at his bleeding nose. "With this? I'm going to get that girl, Hyun something or other, for this." We all snort after hearing the empty threat. "Remember what Jan Di said…" I allow my sentence to trail off. Sulking like a spoilt child, Jun Pyo heads up the marble staircase to the lounge. Watching Jun Pyo stomp upstairs in a childish fit of pique, we laugh lightheartedly, reminded of the times when we were children.

* * *

**Hyun Ri's POV**

Clutching my books close to me, I wander down yet another hallway lined with unfamiliar classrooms. _Gosh, how big can this school get?_ After a few more pointless walks around the school, I decide to pick my way to the entrance to retrace my steps in the hope that I will be able to find my next class which is starting in a mere 10 minutes. An off-course part of my mind subconsciously drifts back to the incident just now. _Just a light touch on the arm. That's all, really._ I can't seem to convince myself that my school years at Shinwa High will not be as uneventful as I wished and thought it would be. Not with the addition of a chestnut-haired angel who seems to have a penchant for white designer suits.

The clicking of high heels distract me. I turn my head to the right, my two ponytails whipping in the wind. The lady is dressed simply in a crisp white blouse with casual jeans. The end of her jeans are tucked into knee-high brown leather boots and a stylish fur coat is pulled messily over her shoulders. Despite this, the lady exudes an air of confidence and elegance in a unique way. A look of ecstasy sparkles on her face.

"Un—" I stop myself just in time. The sight of the lady makes my heart constrict in pain. Her resemblance to my unnie is uncanny. The unnie which I… I push that memory aside firmly as it pushes its way to the surface; a memory which I had tried so hard to keep under thick covers. "Hi! Hi!" I blink, unsure whether that lady is addressing me. She smiles warmly, and then deliberately beckons to me. "Yes, you. Come here!" She orders, but not imperiously. Like a magnet, I find myself drawn to her; the lady who is perfectly suitable to be my unnie's double.

"Are you a student here?" She asks, then continues without me answering. "Good, do you know where to find the swimming pools? I'm looking for a friend." I stammer out a sentence and point in a general direction. "It's over there, on the first level of the recreational block." _I hope it's there, anyway. _"Thank you so much! What's your name? Oh, you can call me unnie if you like." She makes an unnecessary bid at conversation, but I am grateful for that. Even if just for a moment, it feels like I'm talking to my unnie again. "Chae Hyun Ri." I reply shyly and her eyes light up again. "Hyun Ri? That's a nice name, I think, at least better than mine." She makes a face. "Mine's Ha Jae Kyung. See you around, I've got to go now! Bye!" Jae Kyung unnie waves to me as she runs off backward, filled to the brim with childlike energy.

Watching her back figure skip off gaily, memories of times spent with my fun-loving unnie threaten to spill out in the form of tears.

* * *

**Hmm… How is it? I put it lots of effort into this, that's why it had such a late update. Next chapter will be more interesting, if I can fit everything in in one single chapter. But please, review? Look, the review button is simply tempting, you just want to type something into that box and press review… Come on, just one review, yeah?**


	4. Knee-kicking

**A/N: Hi all! Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad that there's a decent number of reviews. Here's the next chapter and enjoy:)**

**Winnie78: Thank you for reviewing:) And liking the pairing I created.**

**Nariko7star: Thanks for the compliment:)**

**Guest: Lol Jasmin, that's exactly what I was thinking XD**

**Slytherin Studios: Here's the update! And I'm glad you like the story:)**

**Jakbnimble: Haha, thanks for your compliment and much appreciation for being a loyal reader and reviewer for Rivaled Love and Breaking Out! :D Cookies for you! **

**Monirosez: Glad you decided to give this story a try:) I'll try to update more often for the two fanfics and of course, thank you for your review:) I feel comforted :D**

**Randomfreakgirl: The update you wanted is here! Finally, I think. Enjoy:)**

**Mina Luriya: Yup, I like the name Hyun Ri too! I spent lots of time thinking up that name:) Haha, Ji Hoo certainly needs it.**

**Catching Dreams: 3 reviews! I'm honored :D And yes, I'm wondering where all the reviewers went to:) Nah, just kidding, I suppose people have different preferences. And delighted you like the story:D**

**My Bad Addiction: Thanks for the compliment:)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own BOF or any characters in it.**

* * *

**Hyun Ri's POV**

"_Hyun Ri yah, unnie's coming back soon. I'm just going out to buy something." She carefully pries my fingers from her blouse and smiles at me._

_I shake my head vigorously. "No unnie, I…" I cast around in my mind for an excuse. "I just learnt a new song on the piano! Unnie, don't go now, listen to me play." I begin wheedling as unnie inches closer to the door. _

_A playful frown appears between her brows. "Hyun Ri, be good. Unnie will be back in a few minutes, okay? Why don't you go play with the other children first? If you keep holding me up, I won't be in time to deliver your birthday surprise."_

"_Birthday surprise?" I am momentarily confused. Unnie seizes the opportunity to run out of the front door. "Bye Hyun Ri! Don't worry, I'm coming back soon!" _

"_Unnie!" I wail, but she is already gone and I can hear her footsteps pattering down the steps. Somehow, a gut instinct tells me that unnie should not have gone out today. As I watch anxiously from the windows, I cannot seem to shake the dark feeling that is bent on following me. _

_After a while, I turn away and head to the music room; the place where I can always find comfort in. Then, the most horrifying sound comes to my ears. The other children cower in fear and press their hands to their ears at the sound of metal grinding._

_I run to the door at once. Flinging it open, I see my beautiful unnie lying in the middle of the road in a spreading pool of blood. Her brown curls are matted with the thick red substance and they stick to her almond-shaped face in an unnatural way. Her eyes are peacefully closed and she looks as though she is sleeping. But I cannot delude myself into thinking that, not with blood gushing from the wound in her head. _

_The bracelet which I wanted for my birthday lies next to unnie, the wooden beads rolling in all directions. "Unnie! Unnie!" I cry uncontrollably but I know she is long gone. She is never coming back. My tortured cry reverberates through the orphanage…_

"Unnie!" I scream and jolt upright in bed. A bead of cold sweat trickles down my forehead. Dragging a hand across my forehead, I reach over and switch on the fan, letting the cold tendrils of wind play across my face as I try to calm myself down. The image of unnie's lifeless body keeps replaying in my head. I haven't had that particular nightmare in a long time. Maybe meeting Jae Kyung unnie brought the bad dreams back. Glancing at the clock, I realise that it is 4 in the morning. In a few minutes, I am standing outside the student hostel in Shinwa High, dressed simply in scruffy dark jeans, a brown hoodie and black sneakers. I know from experience that if I continue to stay in bed, I'll just be huddled up against the bedframe until it's time to start school. And if I go back to sleep, I'll be plagued by the same nightmare over and over again.

Slipping my hand casually into my pocket, I decide to take a stroll in the flower garden opposite Shinwa High. As I tread lightly on the winding cobbled pathways, I take in deep breaths of the refreshing morning air and come to a stop at the front of the pond. Sitting down with my knees pulled up against my chin, I pick up a flat pebble next to me and send it spinning across the pond. Plop…plop…plop… _One, two, three… _I count silently as the pebble skips on the calm water surface, causing ripples to form. I get to seven before the pebble sinks beneath the water.

Lying back on the grass, thoughts about the International Piano Competition floods my mind. What was Mother thinking when she bragged that I could win the competition? I haven't even chose what piece to present! And if I lose? Then what? I have to leave Shinwa, and all my dreams just go 'pop'. Like when someone pokes a bubble with a manicured fingernail.

And then there is the issue with Yoon Ji Hoo. Of course I have nothing against him, but he'll be entering the competition soon. Ironically, all the schools are allowed to enter only two contestants and I have no doubt that Ji Hoo will be one of them. How the hell am I going to beat him?! I know, he specializes in the violin, not the piano, but still. I suppose a musical genius would have to be proficient in the most basic of instruments.

A sudden growling distracts me. Flipping on my feet, I turn sharply as the owner of the growl reveals itself. It's a huge tan Rottweiler, with coal-black eyes and huge canine teeth which I try my best not to look at. "Nice doggie," I say slowly, backing away as it inches toward me. "Good doggie. Now please turn around and go away." I think I may be going mad, talking to a dog.

The dog barks in return and it sounds like it just swore at me. I note the gleaming coat of fur on the dog and deduce that it probably belongs to someone. _Then why doesn't the someone chain up his dog! _The dog goes into a crouch, and I know it's about to attack. So I run. Not a second too late.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I remember vaguely someone telling me not to run when a dog chases me. But somehow, I really can't be too bothered about that when a ferocious dog that looks like it wants to rip a chunk of my trousers out is chasing me. As if that isn't pressuring and scary enough, my brain starts flashing disturbing images of me hanging out of the Rottweiler's mouth, my skin ravaged and scarred. _Ouch._

"Ahhh!" Seconds later, I find myself colliding painfully with someone. That kind of running into that happens where two people are being distracted by something, not concentrating on where they're going. Cursing, I look up and my breath catches in my throat. _It's him. _Ji Hoo grasps my elbow gingerly, as though he is afraid that any contact between us would set him alight. I feel obliged to agree with him as a tingle travels up my upper arm at his touch.

"Hyun Ri?" He starts. I could have groaned in annoyance. Why must Yoon Ji Hoo be here to distract me with his flawless looks and an irresistibly enchanting voice when I'm running from the dreaded creature? "What is it?" I say while skipping around him, irritancy covering my nervousness and—damn this—ecstasy in meeting him in out-of-the-way places at odd timings. _The dog is coming, it's coming, it's coming…_ I chant in my head, eyeing the animal standing behind Ji Hoo.

At this precise moment, the Rottweiler chooses to growl noisily, its huge teeth snapping. Ji Hoo turns to face it, and it barks at him, its tail frisking from side to side. "You're scared of this?" He asks, and I swear he is laughing at me.

"No!" I answer defensively, gripping his arm in a stop-the-blood-circulation fashion. Then, the dog, apparently having no intention to switch its target to Ji Hoo, starts to circles him, and I turn too, keeping the distance between us equal.

"Well, yes."

"I can carry you, if you want. I'm sure the Rottweiler prefers me to you." He chuckles softly.

I am_ certain_ he is laughing at me.

"Are you sure? Sure your spindly arms won't break from carrying me?" I snap a retort, only to realise in horror that I'm insulting myself. Ji Hoo doesn't say anything, probably coming to the same conclusion as me. _Damn. _

I'm about to spout another response to his teasing silence, when the Rottweiler lunges at me, its hind legs pushing itself off the ground. Being left with no other alternative, I do the instinctive thing.

I jump.

The wind whips my cheeks as I rise up in the morning air and lock my arms around Ji Hoo's neck. Looking over his shoulder at the dog, I feel his arms around my back in a loose clasp. Despite the cooling breeze, a hot flush creeps up my neck and onto my face sneakily. My heart dances an insane tap dance, the beat quickening in accordance to my rapidly-rising body temperature.

I know he can sense it.

Looking over his shoulder, I see the dog growl and bark at me, finally standing. At this sight, my earlier mortification is instantly forgotten and I lose my head completely. "Get out of here! Move!" I start kicking Ji Hoo in his knees and he mutters something unintelligible before moving away at a slight jog. The Rottweiler doesn't follow us, for which I am glad.

My heart hasn't stopped hammering.

Moments later, Ji Hoo stops somewhere with flowering bushes creating a wall-like hedge. "Far enough for you?" He asks with just a bare hint of humor. I think his knees are bruised from all the kicking. I should really go drown myself in a well. He lets his arms hang at his sides, presumably waiting for me to get off.

"Well, aren't you going to get off? You're strangling me." Ji Hoo says after fifteen seconds of awkward silence. He sounds slightly annoyed, which is understandable.

"I can't. I mean, I can't move my arms." It's true. For some reason, my arms are locked around his neck, apparently having grown a brain of their own, with no intention to remove themselves from their current position. Try as I might, I cannot move them. They are embarrassing me.

Ji Hoo sighs, and reaches round his neck to take my hands, pulling gently. Like magic, they respond easily enough to them. My grip loosens, thus saving him from future strangulation, and I drop to the ground.

"Are you okay?" He sits next to me, leaning against the bushes. I nod, not trusting myself to speak.

"Sorry." I add apologetically as an afterthought.

"Don't be. Have you always had a phobia of dogs?"

I wrinkle my nose. "Not really. When I was three, I saw a huge fierce-looking dog not chained up, but it didn't chase me or anything. It's hard to explain. I guess I was scared afterwards. Maybe a psychological problem."

"Tell me about your family."

"My parents died when I was very young. I stayed in the orphanage and got adopted by a single woman. I wasn't really close to them, so their deaths didn't affect me much."

"What about siblings?"

I tense. Of all the topics to talk about, why did he choose this? "It's a long story," I say, hoping he'll get the hint.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Sighing, I recite the standard response every time someone asks me about siblings. "Another time maybe." My brain seems to have jammed up; it is unable to produce a suitable subject-switch to defrost the atmosphere. Thankfully, he doesn't press me on it.

After a long pause, Ji Hoo speaks again. "Are you going to represent Shinwa in the International Piano Competition?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." I grab hold of this question gratefully, anything to keep me from dwelling on my unnie. We talk, then. We talk about the competition. What it means to me, to the both of us. I learn that Ji Hoo enters the competition every year in Shinwa High, together with another person. He tells me that the candidates for the position are always changing.

I hesitate to tell him my fears; that I may not win, that I may have to leave Shinwa by the end of the year. Mother will be furious. Something about him makes me less reserved; I open the box and tell him anyway. Ji Hoo laughs, pushing his hair back.

"Hey, it's okay. You play better than me, better than anyone I know. Besides, you don't have to get first, just get an award, and Jun Pyo's mother will let you stay. She just wants the publicity. I know you can do it." Ji Hoo finishes his encouraging speech with a heart-melting smile at me.

My heart starts up an erratic dance, and I am suddenly aware of the tiny distance between us. Our fingers are just an inch or two apart, and his strange but not unpleasant scent floods my nose. The smell of mint and raspberries. I shift clumsily, holding down the rampant desire of pulling Ji Hoo into a hug. That would be madness.

His words drift into my head, and I catch a familiar name. "Jun Pyo…" I muse aloud. "Jun Pyo's mother?" I remember now. It's Wormhead, Ji Hoo's friend. His mother is the principal?!

Ji Hoo chuckles. "Fast link. He's not all bad, only a bit ridiculous at times." From the way he says it, I guess it's _very_ ridiculous _most of the time. _

"Worm—Jun Pyo and the others have always been your good friends?" I ask hesitantly.

"From kindergarten." He confirms. "Jun Pyo's the heir to Shinwa, and the other two are So Yi Jeong and Song Woo Bin, F4's Casanova and Don Juan." Apparently having the ability to read minds, he answers my unspoken question. "F4 is just the name we have for our group; we created it when we were young."

"And…you all are famous?"

He winces slightly for some unknown reason, replying in a vague manner. "You should just do a search on the internet. You'll find out soon, in any case." He seems reluctant to elaborate on the matter.

"I see." I completely do not _see_ at all and neglect to inform him of my lack of a computer. Ah well. Mother would do the search for me, seeing as she's so eager to marry me off into a rich family. But then again, I highly doubt such a good opportunity would be floating right by my doorway waiting for me to pick it up. Usually, good luck avoids me like plague.

A bell chimes in the distance. It's seven in the morning.

Ji Hoo stands and offers me a hand. Even though my legs are numb from sitting for a long period of time, my hand stays firmly stuck to my side. I don't know whether I should be taking his hand. It seems illegal. Really illegal.

"Come on." He raises an eyebrow. "I don't bite."

I mumble something along the lines of I-know-you-don't and reaching out, I place my hand in his palm and pull myself up. Annoyingly, the tingle that accompanies every time my skin comes into contact with his travels up my wrist to my elbow and I hold back a shiver.

Noticing Ji Hoo rotating his knee slightly, a strong wave of guilt washes over me. "I'm sorry for just now. I mean, kicking you. Does it hurt?"

"No, should it? I'm just glad you're not wearing high heels."

"I never wear high heels. Your knees, on the other hand, are going to have some lovely bruises in a few hours. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Perfect. Never been better."

"Liar." A small giggle escapes me. "I just saw you limp."

* * *

**Finally! This must be the longest chapter I wrote, apart from the Hunger Games one. Do you like the conversation between Ji Hoo and Hyun Ri? I guess Hyun Ri still isn't prepared to tell Ji Hoo about her unnie. **

**How would you like for Hyun Ri to find out about the F4? Review and tell me! Thank you for reading! **

**And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year in advance:)  
**


End file.
